The present invention relates to a shade device.
In tropical resort areas vacationers seek solitude and isolation from the crowds. Vacationers seek isolated beach areas away from the crowds and modern society in order to relax in a stress free environment. In these isolated areas, the vacationer wants to be shielded or protected from the harmful and harsh sunrays. The sunrays may damage the vacationer's eyes and skin. Sun block and sunglasses may be inadequate since direct contact with the sunrays may cause the person's skin temperature to be elevated beyond a comfortable range. The sunrays may cause the vacationer to squint. As a solution, resorts and beach communities have provided lounge chairs with sun umbrellas, canopies, etc. that block the sun's rays and protect the vacationer. Unfortunately, these prior art shade devices may be very bulky and heavy. In order to maneuver these prior art shade devices, the vacationer may need the assistance of a resort employee to aid in the set up and assembly of these devices at the particular location desired by the vacationer. Motorized vehicles may have to be used to pull the prior art shade device to the particular location desired by the vacationer. These interruptions are unwanted intrusions by resort employees. The sound of motorized vehicles takes away from the relaxing atmosphere of these beach communities.
In a different scenario, during tailgating, a group of friends or individuals will park at a destination and share food, drinks and companionship before an event (e.g., football, soccer, etc.). The party will occur on the back of a pickup truck. The bed of the pickup truck provides the staging area upon which the food may be laid out and the drinks may be placed. Also, the truck bed may provide an area that people can set up a lawn chair to sit and lounge during the party. Unfortunately, during the daytime, the harsh sunrays beat down on the participants and expose the food and drinks to the warm rays of the sun.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved shade device.